That Day
by Gia-XY
Summary: Maybe … Sora wasn't as scary as I thought he was …./ AU. Shounen-ai. First Love Series.


**That Day**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Maybe … Sora wasn't as scary as I thought he was ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Naohito Miyoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, _shounen-ai_ , some non-formal language, cursing, some grammar mistakes, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I thought … that day would be a horrible day ….

"Reira, it's okay. Sora isn't going to bite you."

I gripped on Yuuya's cloth, standing behind The Sakakis only child. I couldn't see anything in front of us when stood behind Yuuya's back. What I knew from there was Yuuya want me to meet someone.

"Meet" and "someone". Those two words successfully made me trembling all time.

It's not like Sakaki Yuuya—the one who _Nii-sama_ trust and also has gained my trust too—didn't know about my fear to meet new people. He knew, but he still insisted me to meet his friend.

In the end, when Yuuya's friend really came to meet us at Maiami Park, I just hid myself behind Yuuya.

"Ha? So, you absent from duel school all these days _just_ to babysitting this boy—who can't even look me at my eyes?"

I was shocked when listened to the voice I didn't familiar with. It's not just the voice which made me shocked, but … of course, the words too ….

"That's rude, Sora. Reira is a fine kid."

I felt a little happy when Yuuya tried to help me. But, even he said something good like that, the fact that I was a coward wouldn't change.

A little scared of Yuuya's friend, I ended up closed my eyes tightly, didn't want to see his face.

"Oi, little kid," I startled when Yuuya's friend called my name, "you're an Akaba?"

I peeped a little from Yuuya's back with head looked down, the nodded.

"As expected. This must be his work. That Glasses Demon …." Yuuya's friend—if I'm not remember wrongly, his name must be Sora—mumbled with hatred in his voice, made me and—surprisingly—Yuuya trembled.

"So-Sora, it's not like what you think! Reiji or Reira wasn't-"

"Shut up, can you?!" Sora scolded, made me and Yuuya startled. "When I worried about you all this week, you're actually just innocently playing with a family member of the guy who trying to seduce you?! Without even tried to tell me?! What—"

"I-I'm sorry …! I'm sorry!"

"Reira!"

I ran. Ran. Ran away from them ….

I didn't even know where am I heading to after out from that park.

I just ran because I scared to face the truth that a boy I just met today blamed me for something that I didn't really understand.

Then, I fell back to the ground.

… Did I … just bump into something hard before fell …? Or … was it just my feeling?

"Oi, Little boy!"

I startled. Then, I trembled and curled into a ball, hugged my foot.

That voice …. It's scary ….

"Do you hear me?!"

I nodded my head a little without looking to the one in front of me.

"Face me, you idiot! Now, apologize for bumped into me!"

Without even looking, I knew he must be older than me but not an adult. His voice and words told me everything. He even has bass voice. Maybe … he had a big body …. What … what must I-

"OI! I SAID, "FACE ME," YOU LITTLE BAS—"

 _DUGH!_

"UAAAAH!"

I blinked. There's something ….

Was it … a wind …? Or … someone came to … rescue me … maybe …?

"WHAT ARE YO—UAKH!"

Braved myself, I tried to peep what happened in front of me.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! SPARE—"

 _BUAKH!_

I blinked again. There's nothing in front of me. Then, I tried to look to my right and left side.

"AAAAAAH!"

When I found the owner of that voice, he was running. I could see some dirt on his white t-shirt.

I tried to stand up, still blinked unbelievably. Then, I looked to my left side.

There he was, a boy with tied up aqua hair and a little taller than me. Maybe … he's my savior …. But, who was he? Why did he help me?

"Pathetic."

My sapphire gems widen when heard his voice.

"I can't believe you had the same family name with that Shitty Glasses Demon."

That voice ….

"So-Sora …?" My mouth called his name in shock.

"Oh, so, you remember name. Good."

He glanced at me, and then I startled a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked to me.

Awkwardly, I nodded a little.

I … didn't expect he would ask about my condition ….

When noticed he stopped just some centimeters in front of me, I walked back a little.

Saw my reaction, he snorted unhappily.

"Okay, okay, so you scared of me. Fine."

Then, Sora walked through me. Thought that he would leave me alone in that alley—actually, I just realized that we're in a small alley that I didn't familiar with—I ran and followed him from behind on reflex.

Sora looked back at me for some seconds, and then he looked straightly to the way we walked on again.

Looked like … he didn't mind I followed him ….

"I said to Yuuya that I will take you home, so don't get separated from me." He said as he kept walk straight.

He didn't look back when said it, but I knew he really mean it. I would be a big trouble if I went away by myself again. Everyone would worry and would say that Sora's the one who at fault.

If I brought my teddy bear that time, maybe I would gripped to him …. But, Yuuya told me that I must try to do everything without my teddy bear sometimes, so I tried.

"Just for you information," I looked up to Sora when heard him might be talk to me, "I never like Akaba."

My bloods ran cold when he said that.

"I mean, Reiji. Not the family."

I blinked. _Nii-sama_? But, why? _Nii-sama_ was kind ….

"Well, I don't really mind your other family. I just don't like how Reiji try to monopolize Yuuya."

Listened what he said, I kind of undesrstood what Sora wanted to say. Somehow, I didn't like it. But, I didn't really understand the reason.

"You can say that I'm a bad guy and hate me back for disliking your brother."

My sapphire eyes widen. Then, I saw Sora's shoulder stiffen.

"I just want to warn you. If you act on Reiji's order to seperate Yuuya from me, I—"

"Yo-you're not a bad guy!" I screamed a little without heard what he's saying before I screamed.

Sora's steps' were slowing, then he looked back at me with some undescribed glares.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he tried to walk beside me.

I looked down, tried to choose the word to talk back.

"I-I mean … you just don't want to seperated from your friend, so you're not a … bad guy …."

Sora looked at me as if I was saying something weird. Was it weird to talk something good about … a person who hate your brother …? Was I doing something wrong …?

"And, you've saved me back then …. It means you—"

"Stupid! I saved you because I told Yuuya that I would bring you back savely to your house! It's not like I care about you!"

I just looked at Sora with curious exression. Somehow, I wasn't really scared even Sora screamed like he's really mad that time. I mean …

… his face red … and kind of confused …. Was he really mad?

"… Sora is kind …." I said as I smiled a little.

Sora looked away from me after that, made me a little dissapointed.

"Don't say something rilicudious …."

… _But, it's not …,_ is what I want to say. In the end, I just said it in my mind. I had some feeling that Sora wouldn't talk back to me again that day even if I ended up said it.

Sora was kind, and I really mean it. I felt it. He's not honest when he said that he saved me just because he promised Yuuya or he didn't care about me.

For me, it's like Sora didn't want to say that he just couldn't saw people bullied.

Maybe I wasn't really sure about what I assumed about why did he saved me, but I was sure that he was kinder more than what he said about himself.

Maybe … Sora wasn't as scary as I thought he was ….

In our way to my home, I secretly looked at Sora. Somehow, he looked lonely … just like me …. I remembered how that big boy run after Sora came. He's bigger than Sora, but he looked like scared of Sora. Maybe …, Sora has done something before I looked …. Was it because he always by himself?

… I wanted to do something for him …. Like, pro-protect him … if I could …. So, he didn't have to fight alone for himself ….

Then, I realized something.

He's lonely with me. He walked like he just walked alone, not with someone—me. Although, we talked before went silence, he seemed like he didn't aware of my existance beside him. He _haven't_ accept my existance as someone who can stand beside him.

… If I did something for him …, would he looked directly into my eyes without any manancing glares …?

That day, when i got home, I asked _Nii-sama_ to teach me karate ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Nii-sama_ : A way to call older brother in more respect form.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

So, there is an Guest Reviewer said I must make story of how Reira fall for Sora. So, here it is. From here, Reira will slowly realize that he start to fell something different for Sora.

The reviewer said I should make a series about this ReiraSora story. Actually, I want to, but I don't really confident in my English skill. But, if I have any idea and mood, I will add something in this series in different one-shots. By the way, whoever the reviewer, thank you for your suggestion! I really appreciate it!

Aaah …. I really want study how to make story in English ….

Sorry if there are any mistakes in my story. I really appriciate all reader who read this story. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
